Completely Breathless
by MoonlitScribe
Summary: It was a mistake that Sailor Moon had let Tuxedo Mask fall in battle and be taken by the enemy. The question is can she save Tux. from Beryl? And herself? Only time will tell. RR thanks
1. Completely Breathless

Completely Breathless  
  
  
(Disclaimer includes any and all lyrics and characters)  
  
Author's Note: Hi! It's me! Yes, I have been on ANOTHER major power trip where I have only left one of my works, "Betrothed to a Jerk," up.  
  
No Flames + Lotsa Review = More THOUGHTS about updates.  
  
GOD BLESS!!!  
  
.On with the story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I watched with envy as all the other girls grabbed their date's hand and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Simultaneously, their arms encircled their date's neck as they leaned close together and danced. I sighed. Was I meant to always be this left out and alone?  
  
'something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
made me think for a moment  
  
that maybe we were meant to me  
  
living our lives separately  
  
and it's strange that things change  
  
but not me wanting you so desperately,,'  
  
It was strange how I wanted him so much, and I didn't even know who he was. Why do music artists target your emotions? They all know what you're going through, because everyone goes through the stage, I guess. It really sucked. All my friends had dates. I wondered why I didn't have one. As if it wasn't enough that I was the only one in the world that probably didn't have a boyfriend. Okay, so I pity myself, a girl has to drown in self-pity sometime.  
  
I continued watching the couples. Part of me wanted to cry, because as much as I hated to admit it, the silver and white decorations made everything so romantic. But then, part of me wanted to laugh at these poor pathetic people. Aren't they crazy for trying to fall in love? It'll just bite them in the butt in the end, I told myself.  
  
My eyes were drawn to Mina's date. My jaw dropped a few inches. He was gorgeous. Was that-No, she couldn't have come with him!  
  
She saw me staring and smiled. Great she was dragging him, of all people, over to see me, of all people. I ran my hands down my black dress, hoping I looked presentable. Then, I grinned, how could I have forgotten I came dressed to scare, not to impress?  
  
I mentally smacked myself. It was quite funny as Mina dragged him over. I could tell by the look on his face that I scared him.  
  
Mina dropped his hand and literally skipped up to me and hugged me. "Rena! I knew you'd come," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and I certainly came dressed appropriately. I had thought this was a funeral, not a dance," I put of an unhappy frown. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
Mina almost giggled as her date's eyebrows rose. "Darien, this is my cousin, Sere-"  
  
"My name is none of his business," I told him, eyeing her.  
  
He chuckled which surprised me. "I know who she is. Serena has been in all my classes since early elementary school."  
  
"Yes, Darien and I have been in the same classes," I told Mina, "that is, until I dropped his boom-boom (A.N- easy) classes and took the college prep classes."  
  
He said nothing. And all too soon, I felt myself listening to the lyrics of that song.  
  
'of why can't I help it?  
I keep giving in but I sure know better  
'cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
and it's strange how things change  
but not me wanting you so desperately'  
  
I laughed bitterly. "Mina? Didn't you help pick out this music?"  
  
She nodded, "Don't you love it?"  
  
I almost smacked her. "No! What is with all this mushy love crap? You know that I haven't been on speaking terms with Tux-"  
  
I caught myself.  
  
I saw Darien staring at me strangely.  
  
"I mean-I haven't been on speaking terms with, well, you know who. He refuses to speak to me! And then you purposely put mushy love music on and force me to come to this thing!" I fumed.  
  
Mina opened her mouth and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry."  
  
Darien frowned at Serena, "well, I don't see anyone here that wants you here. And with the way you treat your cousin it's no wonder. I wouldn't be surprised it no one could stand to be around you. If you hate it so much, why don't you do us all a favor and LEAVE?"  
  
I nodded, silently submitting. He was right. No one wanted me here. No one needed me here. What was the point? "Bye Mina, see you at home." And I left. What's the point in staying?  
  
He sighed. Why did he always seem to be such a jerk to her? He watched her leave. Slightly intrigued. He wondered which way she would go home this time.  
  
'you looked my way and said 'you frustrate me'  
like your thinking of lines and times  
when you and I were you and me  
we took our chance out on the street  
then I missed my chance  
and chances are it won't be coming back to me'  
  
No one stopped me. No one ran after me. It was like a sad movie where the girl walks away hurt from something her stupid boyfriend said. The only difference was that no one even cared about me enough to have me as their girlfriend.  
  
I walked home alone. Alone. I hated it, but it was when I was alone that I had time to step back from everything and reflect. I was no longer the klutzy crybaby. Never again. But did they know my deepest secret? The secret that they all longed to know the answer to. They had to know what it was. I mean, how else would be have defeat all those youmas in the battles?  
  
But they didn't. It would kill Raye, one of my best friends. It would kill her to know that she could never be what I am. What I use to be. But deep down, they all must know.  
  
As I walked on in silence through the park, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was following me. Not only did I sense it, I heard the footsteps. I whirled around.  
  
No one.  
  
I walked on. The eerie feeling kept on. I turned down a path that did not lead to my house. I would not lead some psycho stalker to my house. I'm definitely not that naïve anymore.  
  
"Why are you going the wrong way?" I heard someone ask.  
  
I whirled around. Nothing. Then I heard the light bulb of the path light smash. I was greeted by darkness. "Wha-What do you mean?" I whirled around again nervously.  
  
The voice was closer this time: "You're not going the right way to your house."  
  
"Of course I am," I lied, once again turning around. I tried desperately to see in the darkness. I hated the dark.  
  
A tear slipped down my cheek. Tuxedo Mask use to comfort me in the darkness. There was no comfort for me now. I wondered if I would see him again.  
  
A hand swiftly came to my cheek, wiping off the tear.  
  
I caught my breath. It couldn't be. I looked up.  
  
It was him. Well, it was Tuxedo Mask. Not him. That would not be comforting. That would definitely be disturbing.  
  
"I'll ask you again, why are you not going to your house? It is dangerous to wander the park this time of night. Monsters run rampant," he warned.  
  
I snorted. "I can take care of myself," I notified him. He didn't recognize me. I wondered what had happened to him in the past two weeks. But I knew even if I wore my hair in my customary "meat-balls" he wouldn't recognize me; considering I had about two tons of makeup on.  
  
His eyes met mine. And it was suddenly as bright as day. I could see him perfectly.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked.  
  
"No," I answered too quickly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll let you be on your way. But I have warned you. I cannot be held responsible if you should wander by here again on another night."  
  
I nodded and looked down. When I looked up, he was gone. I smiled as I walked home.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched her walk away. He sighed. Beryl would not be pleased. But for some reason, he didn't care. All her knew was he could not harm that girl. He would never harm her, but he had no clue as to why.  
  
He smiled as he rubbed his middle finger and thumb together. He could still feel her tears on his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his face.  
  
The residue of thick makeup was left. He raised an eyebrow. There was something to that girl that he didn't know what it was. But he would find out, if it killed him in the process.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_* Darien walked back to Mina with a cup in his hand and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she told him as she took it reluctantly, "but I'm ready to go home."  
  
He nodded. On the way home, it was silent. Only the sound of his gears switching systematically as he shifted gears in his sleek red Corvette was heard.(A.N- spare me, I don't know anything about cars here)  
  
As the car came to a stop, he turned off the ignition. "Well, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, a great time," she muttered looking out the window.  
  
He leaned over as she turned towards him. Her eyes widened a fraction before she pulled back.  
  
He got the idea and got out of the car. Why had he done something so stupid as that? He knew Mina just wanted to be friends with him. If truth be told, he thought she had a crush on his buddy Andrew.  
  
He opened her door for her and was going to walk her up politely, but then he saw a girl lying in the middle of the walk to Mina's house.  
  
Mina froze. Her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god!"  
  
She ran over to her cousin. "Serena!" Darien just stood there. "Help me!" she told him.  
  
He walked over and picked her up. She was cold and limp. Not a good combination.  
  
He took her upstairs as Mina told him and put her in her bed.  
  
"Thank-you, and good night," Mina practically slammed the door in Darien's face.  
  
I tossed and turned all night. I knew this would happen soon. And his touch had sparked it. It would only be a matter of hours until a slow week's process of acquiring the power's of the Moon Princess began to work it's power.  
  
Mina frowned and pulled out the big leather-bound book out from under my bed.  
  
"Luna!" she whispered, "What is it we are looking for?"  
  
Luna frowned at Mina. "Dear girl, we are looking for the prophesy of the Moon Princess. What else?"  
  
Mina flipped the pages earnestly until she came across a silver page in the very center of the book.  
  
' Emotional turmoil shall come to a climax,  
  
As this night the Princess comes of age.  
Her powers will come to a startling halt,  
For twenty-four hours and seven long days.  
  
A lost love rekindled will bring it about,  
As he bestows generosity upon her.  
He will save her from harm,  
But can he save her from herself?  
  
The Princess will be tested,  
The Princess will be tried.  
And only the best will continue,  
Her journey is long.  
Her tast shall be weary.  
  
But should she not jest  
And should she fight hard  
The Princess she shall be.  
And then will have charge.'  
  
"What does that mean?" Mina asked.  
  
Luna stared up at her wide-eyed. "It means she is in great peril for seven days, yet we can tell no one."  
  
Mina shook her head. "Selene have mercy on us all," she whispered as she looked out the window and up towards the full moon.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
!Cliffhanger!  
  
~Review if you want more~  
  
Love Always,  
Princess Scribe  
  
mtdewsuzie@aol.com 


	2. Tomarrow

"Completely Breathless"  
  
I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.  
  
Lyrics from this chapter belong to Avril Lavinge 'Let Go' (the album) Song: Tomorrow  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And I noticed a few grammatical/plot errors towards the end of the script. Gimme a break!!! :P  
  
No Flames + Lotsa Review = More THOUGHTS about updates.  
  
May God bless you all! :)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Chapter Two *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I tossed in bed that night. More like I tossed ALL night. There was no stopping the nauseating pain that swept through my body. I literally felt my powers being drained from my fingertips. It was leaving me. But as it left, a strange sort of complacency took hold of me.  
  
I pulled myself out of bed and staggered across the room. As I stumbled into the bathroom and flipped on the light, I started to feel a sear pain across my forehead. I looked up into the mirror and I screamed.  
  
I brushed back my bangs with my hands as Mina burst through the doorway. "What's wrong?!" she screamed.  
  
Nothing I said could have equaled what the problem was. So, I turned to her.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Oh great!"  
  
Across my forehead was a crescent moon. And even an hour later it showed no signs of disappearing. It just was not going to go away.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I wined to Mina.  
  
She bit her lip. "I got it!" she said, "the Luna pen."  
  
"I can't. I don't have my powers," I told her without thinking. How did I know that?  
  
"Oh, well we can try to hide it." She grabbed the base off the counter.  
  
I moaned. Not MORE makeup. "Mina, do you know how clogged my pores already are?"  
  
She ignored me and opened the little glass bottle.  
  
I frowned. "Get out! I'll deal with this after I take a shower." She walked out of the room, and I slammed the door behind her. I slid down the door. Why me?  
  
An hour later I emerged from the bathroom and stood before Mina. I held out a strand of my hair.  
  
Mina's eyes widened a bit, "Wow, that's a gorgeous color!"  
  
"Mina!" I scolded.  
  
She grinned, "Sorry, don't be so serious, Sere! I was being serious, that color is going to look gorgeous with your eyes."  
  
I bit my lip, "You think anyone else will notice?" I asked before looking in the mirror. Oh, definitely. I answered myself. How could they NOT notice?? The streaks of bleached blonde with a silvery shine covered about half of my regular hair. "What will the scouts think? Oh jeeze Mina, what if there is a battle! I can't even transform!"  
  
"We'll worry about that when it happens, but now! We have to go to school, and you are not leaving until you change into something other than black!" She pointed towards my closet and scowled at me, "Now!" she told me.  
  
"Fine." I muttered, "You pick it out."  
  
She grinned as she walked over into my closet. A few moments later she emerged with the loudest outfit imaginable.  
  
I groaned, "Miiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
She threw it at me and shrugged, "Your problem not mine. See you down stairs in TEN minutes." And she was gone.  
  
I screamed in fury as I picked up the mini-skirt and the tank top. I didn't even have the power to fight here. It was nine o'clock and I was already late for school and dead tired.  
  
I was ready to smack Mina, and it was only third period. Correction: It was the BEGINNING of third period. And I'm sure you all are DYING to know WHY I wanted to smack Mina.  
  
Well, for starters, not only have I been whistled at by EVERY male at Juban High, (A.N if that's not the right place, too bad! My story my rules.) I have been pinched a fair few times. And I will not even mention how many people have tried to look up my skirt.  
  
When I asked Mina to get me something, I did NOT tell her to get me a mini skirt that would make the boys drool, did I? I THINK NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, It's sixth period now. Study Hall. A cute guy in the fourth row just passed me a note that said.  
  
Will you go out with me?  
  
I looked up at him coyly, picked up the note, and ripped it into about seven pieces. He blushed while a few people sniggered and then he turned around.  
  
Moments later. I had a similar note from EVERY other boy in the class, except for Darien Chiba, whom I wasn't even aware was in my study hall. How could I miss that? You ask. Well, maybe because he REALLY ISN"T IN MY CLASS!!!!  
  
I ignored him as I walked out of the room. But he followed me. I knew he was following me. Why, I had no idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien walked stealthily behind me for several feet before I turned around. "What do you want?" I asked an annoyed look on my face.  
  
He chuckled. Always straight to the point this one was, he thought. "I was wondering if you were planning on doing anything after school," he said nonchalantly as he leaned against my locker.  
  
"What about Beryl?" I asked. Mentally I smacked myself, WHAT WAS I SAYING?  
  
His eyes darkened, "How do you know about Beryl?"  
  
".Wasn't she that cheerleader you were dating?" I fished, hoping he would believe me.  
  
Darien laughed. "Oh her, no. We're through. So, if you're not-"  
  
At that exact moment, my communicator started vibrating wildly. "-Can't sorry! Gotta go! Bye!" I told him as I ran around the corner into the ladies restroom.  
  
Darien smiled as he watched me run away. He knew something was up. "I'll find out what you're up to," he whispered. His voice carried down the hallway and to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moon here," I told them as I flipped open the communicator.  
  
Sailor Mars was looking at me oddly, "Serena?" she questioned.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
She shook her head, "Get to the park, RIGHT NOW! Oh and by the way, Meatball Head, what's with the band around your forehead? Practicing for a costume contest as a hippie?"  
  
I scowled at her and closed the communicator, then I ran out of the bathroom and straight to the park. My vision was suddenly hazy as I took a step into the park. I heard a voice echoing through my head: 'Didn't I warn you not to come here?'  
  
I stumbled a few feet and fell. The burning sensation across my forehead began again as I pulled myself up off the ground.  
  
Sailor Venus ran up beside me, panting. "Serena, go back. You're not safe here; we're not doing too well."  
  
"I have to help," I told her as I stood up. I regretted it as I stumbled back a few steps before I gained my balance. "Go help them, leave me-"  
  
"But Sere-"  
  
"GO!" I yelled at her. And she ran off. Sailor Mars looked over her shoulder at the noise. She looked at me and mouthed, "transform." But before I could respond, something flew towards me. It hit with a sickening thud, and all too soon I found myself lying at the foot of a large oak tree. I groaned as I tried to sit up.  
  
Leaves crunched as footsteps came closer. I tried even harder to sit up or stand up, but I couldn't. My head was spinning, and it felt as if it had been smashed wide open. A hand came down to me to help me up.  
  
I looked up and saw him-Tuxedo Mask. He looked so sincere, but I couldn't. He was the enemy now.  
  
'and I wanna believe you  
when you tell me that it'll be okay  
ya I try to believe you  
but I don't'  
  
I smacked away his hand and tried to pull myself up with my back against the tree, but I couldn't. I slid back down to the ground and groaned. He bent down to eye level with me.  
  
"Let me help you," he whispered. I shook my head in response.  
  
'when you say that it's gonna be  
it always turns out to be a different way  
ya I try to believe you  
not today. '  
  
I locked eyes with him, and I almost nodded my head in response. I needed help. I was starting to see double, but then I knew I wasn't when I heard more footsteps walk up to me.  
  
I heard the scouts yelling, "RUN, SERENA, RUN!" When I looked up, they were all laying on the ground in energy casks. (A.N- unbreakable casks which will stay in place until broken from outside or until energy of person is drained)  
  
"Well, well, what have we hear?" a smooth voice asked.  
  
I froze as I immediately knew who it was. Diamond. I hoped that he didn't recognize me and I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well done, Tuxedo Mask. She's got a healthy amount of energy in her. Beryl will be pleased." Diamond told him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask knelt down in front of me and locked eyes with me, "What say you about that? I know you are not ignorant of your energy. Are you willing to donate for a cause?" he asked me, accenting the word donate.  
  
' I don't know how I feel  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day'  
  
I shook my head and words began to tumble from my lips, "I will never donate to YOUR cause. You are nothing but evil! EVIL!" I felt myself trembling.  
  
' it's always been up to you  
it's turning around ti's up to me  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
just don't  
give me a little time  
leave me alone a little while  
maybe its not to late  
no today'  
  
Tuxedo Mask grinned at me, "We'll do things your way today, but don't worry I'll catch up with you sooner or later." With that said, he stood up and walked away. Diamond stared at him with an open mouth.  
  
"Beryl will be furious! With her energy, we could have had her use the dark crystal and look for the Moon Princess," he raved. "Beryl can wait another day," Tuxedo Mask remarked as he began to dissolve. Diamond soon followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they had left, the energy casks broke. The scouts fell breathlessly to the ground.  
  
I stumbled over to them. "Are you all okay?"  
  
Sailor Mars struggled to stand up, "Do we LOOK okay?" she raged.  
  
"I." I started.  
  
Sailor Mars smacked me. I felt the sting across my cheek. I turned to look at her.  
  
"We don't want anymore of your whiney baby excuses. At first we understood why you were so reluctant to come to battles with the loss of Tuxedo Mask and everything, but it's been a WHILE now Serena. You can't keep living like that. One day we'll be killed because of you." Said Raye, "We all have agreed that you are not our leader until you can prove to us we can rely on you again."  
  
They all walked away except for Sailor Venus. "Do you want help back to school?"  
  
"No," I said as I sank to the ground, "I'm not going."  
  
She nodded, "I'll see you after school, Sere." And she walked off.  
  
I looked out over the lake from where I sat on the ground. My head was beating fiercely. I didn't know how I was going to get through this week. I sighed as I remember the ending to a song.  
  
' hey yeah yeah  
hey yeah yeah  
and I know I'm not ready  
hey yeah yeah  
hey yeah yeah  
maybe tomorrow  
  
and I want to believe you  
when you tell me that it will  
be ok, I try to believe you  
not today.'  
  
I stood up after a few moments and began to trudge off in the direction of the Crown Arcade; I smiled, maybe a milkshake would cheer me up. 


	3. Interesting Revelations

"Completely Breathless"  
  
I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And I noticed a few grammatical/plot errors towards the end of the script. Gimme a break!!! :P  
  
**Correction to aid in Your Confusion**  
Serena lost Tuxedo Mask. She didn't know he was "Darien." So, that whole scene with Serena asking about Beryl, who at the time REALLY  
was Darien's cheerleader girlfriend who was really the leader of the  
negaverse. Vice-Versa- Darien doesn't know Serena is Sailor Moon, tisk tisk. You get  
it now.  
  
No Flames + Lotsa Review = More THOUGHTS about updates.  
  
May God bless you all! :)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Chapter Three *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The automatic doors slid open systematically as I stepped onto the doorstep of the crown arcade. I hesitated. I hadn't stepped foot in here since - well - since I had gotten depressed about Tuxedo Mask being taken. Forcing myself to take a step forward, I stepped into the arcade and sat down in "my" booth. This was the best booth in the entire arcade.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. Andrew. He walked up to my booth and grinned slyly at me before whipping out his order pad and winking at me. I almost laughed. Forcing myself to grin, I nervously tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. I soon realized that my ankle-length blonde/ silver hair was hanging straight to my ankles. So much for a braid, I thought.  
  
"Why I don't believe I have seen you in here before," he told me suavely.  
  
I giggled and blushed. Playfully I picked up my menu and smacked him. "Andrew Faturah (A.N.- I know that's not right but deal with it :P), are you hitting on one of your best customers?"  
  
He blinked. "But I haven't -"  
  
I pulled my hair up into a bun. Maybe with that out of my face he would realize-  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Serena!" he exclaimed, dropping his order pad and enveloping me in a great hug. He was making me dizzy with all that movement. I gently pushed him back and scooted over so he could sit by me. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a LONG time."  
  
I sighed. "I've been busy, Andrew. Very busy." I looked down at the table.  
  
He tapped my forehead, "What happened?"  
  
I cleared my throat. "Um-Can I get a milkshake?"  
  
He laughed, "That's my Serena. Sure, I'll be right back, Hun." He got up and walked off to behind his counter. I heard him humming.  
  
Man, was it quiet. I hated the silence. Silence was always much louder when you wished it to be quiet.  
  
As Andrew turned around to come back to me, he saw my shoulder and my back and dropped the milkshake. When the glass shattered I turned around to see him with his eyes wide open. "Serena! What happened to your shoulder?"  
  
I winced. Why me? "I fell."  
  
"WHERE?!" He asked angrily as he walked over to the booth. "You are going to see a Doctor and I am taking you!" He turned around and stomped over to his counter where he began to pull out his belongings.  
  
"I don't need to go!" I pleaded, standing up out of the booth.  
  
He only glared at me. A look that clearly said, I don't care what you say. He grabbed his stuff and walked to the door, "Come on!"  
  
I groaned and followed him. We walked outside and he locked the doors. And that was the farthest we got, because his car wouldn't start. So, just as I am sighing in relief of not ANOTHER doctor visit, he whips out his cell phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hey Dare-Yeah -Not much I just have a favor. A friend of mine is hurt and I want to see her get to the hospital. She has some bad bruises. You think you can help her out? My car won't start." He breathed.  
  
He paused then smiled. "Great! We're outside the arcade."  
  
I frowned. "Wonderful."  
  
Ten minutes later I looked at Andrew as I saw him step out of his car. "You're kidding right??" Andrew looked at me strangely, "How do you know Darien?"  
  
"He's a jerk that I go to school with." I told him as he walked up.  
  
"Talking about me, I presume." He laughed as he flipped a piece of ebony hair out of his face. "Well, well, Serena, I knew I'd be seeing you again sunshine."  
  
I grimaced and scowled at him. I crossed my arms. I was not going to cooperate with his lame jokes and nicknames.  
  
He rolled his eyes at my response. "So where's the girl I need to help?"  
  
Andrew looked at Darien skeptically. "She's standing in front of you, moron."  
  
"-But I just saw her at school and she was fine?"  
  
Andrew twirled his finger at me to turn around. Begrudgingly I turned around. "Fine, huh?" he mimicked.  
  
Darien's eyes widened a fraction. He hadn't known she had been hurt. He touched her bruised shoulder with his finger. It was warm to the touch.  
  
Serena shivered.  
  
Darien prodded his finger again, now into the middle of her back, where a large purple bruise had blossomed.  
  
I took a deep breath as a dizzying effect started to take hold of me. As hard as I tried to fight it, I felt myself falling backwards. I groaned as I fell into Darien's arms.  
  
He looked concerned. "C'mon, let's get you to the hospital." He pushed me back up into a standing position. "Thank-you," I told him as I staggered forward. I took a few steps towards his car but then I collapsed. Darkness enclosed me.  
  
Darien scooped me up in his arms and gently put me in his car. And off we were to the hospital. After awaking, I found myself in a waiting room for several hours. No persuasion affected Darien.  
  
"Tskino, Serena." A nurse called out from the doorway. We followed her into a small room with a few chairs and an examination table.  
  
"What seems to be bother you, Miss?" the nurse asked blandly as she looked up from the chart.  
  
"Um-I fell and I think I need to get it checked out," I told her nervously. What if they asked how??  
  
The nurse looked up from the chart and at Darien then back to me, "You seem to have a lot of 'falling' accidents, Miss Tskino." And then she dropped the chart in the slot and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
I blushed as Darien turned towards me. "What did that mean?"  
  
"I-I don't know," I lied. I could have told him that nurse's name and how many times I had seen her in the past few months. But that would probably seem a little disturbing to tell him, 'Oh well, you see, we play this game every week just about. I come in all bruised and she says the same thing every time.' So I didn't.  
  
Darien walked over to where my chart was and picked it up.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't read that; that's confidential!" I scoffed. "Besides, you can't read it anyhow. It's in doctor's lingo!"  
  
Darien looked at me with a bemused look on my face, "Serena, I have been attending college classes since I was a freshmen. I was just accepted into dual med school. But I'm sure you know what that is. Where you can finish highschool and attend college at the same time."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."  
  
He grinned and sat down with my chart in hand. He began to flip through it.  
  
"Patient arrives with severe internal bleeding and concussion. 3/12"  
  
"Patient arrives with dislocated shoulder and lacerations to the back. 3/15"  
  
"Patient arrives with twisted ankle and broken nose. 3/20"  
  
He looked up from the paperwork. "You must be really klutzy to go to the hospital three times this month already!" He said angrily as he closed the file and slammed it back into the slot. He stomped over to me and got in my face, "Does your boyfriend beat you?"  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Does-your-boyfriend-beat-you???" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Then how do you get hurt so much?"  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"Tell me how!" he said angrily. He locked eyes with me. "Lately it seems I keep getting hurt in the youma battles in the park," I admitted.  
  
He shook his head. "Didn't I warn you not to go into the park?"  
  
I looked at him oddly. "What?"  
  
"Didn't I warn you not to go into the park?" he asked more heatedly.  
  
"No-Tux-No-Wait a second-You're??" All of a sudden everything was all too clear. Everything was all too cynical.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I got up off the table and took a few steps back. Nervously I tucked a few pieces of hair behind my ear. My headband moved a few inches.  
  
"Did you cut your head?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you-"  
  
"Fashion statement," I told him all too soon. My mind was still reeling. So.This is what happened to my Tuxedo Mask. He was reduced to some, some.. I started falling.  
  
But as always he was there to catch me. As we locked eyes, I felt a familiar spark between us. He lowered his head and just as his lips were about to touch mine, the door opened and in came the doctor. We sprang apart like scolded children.  
  
The doctor poked and prodded. She asked Darien to wait outside.  
  
"So, Miss Tskino, back so soon?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Mizuno. Another nasty scrape with a youma." I told her.  
  
Darien pressed his ear against the door. Was she really saying what he thought she was?  
  
"Are the girls not protecting you Serena? You know as leader, they should be protecting you." She told me.  
  
I looked down as Amy's mom looked at my shoulder.  
  
"What's this around your forehead?" she asked.  
  
I sighed. "You have to PROMISE not to tell them. I will tell them all when I am ready."  
  
She nodded. "Serena, you know that I can't tell anyone anything that goes on in here. It's completely confidential. Especially when it comes you girls."  
  
Darien blinked a little overly hard and looked straight through the door. His powers were good for something at least. He watched as Serena pulled off the band across her forehead.  
  
I looked up at Mrs. Mizuno. She touched it gently with her finger. "What does this mean?"  
  
I looked away. "It means this week we are all in trouble. I can't transform until my powers start to take hold, and that takes a week."  
  
Darien walked back to the seat next to the door. He held a mighty power against the Sailor Scouts now. The only question was, was he willing to harm them with their leader so weak?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dun Duh DUH!!! What will happen next?? What will Darien do?  
  
You'll find out later!  
  
Thanks for reading! God Bless! 


	4. Care or Careless

"Completely Breathless"  
  
I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! On with the story.  
  
**Correction to aid in Your Confusion**  
Serena lost Tuxedo Mask. She didn't know he was "Darien." So, that whole scene with Serena asking about Beryl, who at the time REALLY  
was Darien's cheerleader girlfriend who was really the leader of the  
negaverse. Vice-Versa- Darien doesn't know Serena is Sailor Moon, tisk tisk. You get  
it now.  
  
No Flames + Lotsa Review = More THOUGHTS about updates.  
  
May God bless you all! :)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Chapter Four *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled in light of the situation. She handed me the headband back, "Well, I suggest you take all the necessary precautions and keep this on at all times until you can find a better way to hide that."  
  
I slipped the band around my forehead. "So, what's the diagnosis on the bruises?"  
  
"It looks like a few cracked ribs. So, you'll need a shot of antibiotics to keep the swelling down and probably a pain shot," she prescribed, writing it all down on my chart.  
  
I shook my head vehemently. I hated needles. "No, that's okay."  
  
"Serena," she told me, "I'll be right back, because you are getting a shot." She opened the door and walked out.  
  
Darien had a strange look on his face when he walked into the door. He looked at me as a lion does when it looks at a rabbit. Unconsciously I scooted back.  
  
He snorted, "Don't look at me like that. I haven't ever raised a hand in harm towards you."  
  
I answered too quickly-"What about when you asked to drain me? If that wasn't harm I don't know what is."  
  
He smirked. "How do you know what that is anyhow?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Dr. Mizuno walked back in with the medications. I would have groaned had Darien not been there.  
  
She walked over to me with a cup and a pill. I swallowed it and took the prescription she handed me. Then she pulled out the shot. I groaned this time. Loudly.  
  
"Can't you just give me some pill form medication?" I complained.  
  
She wiped my arm off with an alcohol swab. "No," she said after tying an elastic band around my arm. I winced as she put on the gloves and began to draw medicine from a little bottle into the syringe.  
  
A few moments after the whole incident, I felt dizzy. Woozy even. I looked up at Dr. Mizuno. "How am I supposed to get home like this?"  
  
She smiled at Darien. "I'm sure your friend can take you home." She nodded curtly to Darien as she walked out the door.  
  
I looked at Darien oddly. "I can't go home with him," I told Dr. Mizuno, who had since left.  
  
Darien chuckled. "You don't have much of a choice."  
  
"I do too!" I said as I slid off the table. I staggered forward a few steps and ended up tripping over my own two feet. SMACK! I hit the floor with an exaggerated thud. I looked up at Darien, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
He stepped towards me and I scooted back. "Let me help you," he said, holding out his hand to me. I shook my head. "Listen," he told me removing his hand from my grabbing range, "We can do things the easy way or the hard way." He knelt in front of my on his knee and whispered scathingly, "I know your secret, Princess. You are either going to come with me willingly or by force. You can choose." He stood up and offered me his hand again.  
  
Begrudgingly I took it, as I reached up to grab his hand, my arm shook. What was I getting myself into now?  
  
He helped me up and we started to walk to the discharge booth. I didn't make it. My legs gave way as the pain medicine made me woozy. (A.N- interesting word huh?) Obviously he had taken care of discharge, because we just walked out. Well, he walked out with me in his arms.  
  
Wonderful, I thought sarcastically as he sat me down on the seat of his sleek red convertible. (A.N-If I didn't say convertible before, it is now) I sighed.  
  
He walked around to his side of the car, got in, revved up the engine, and sped off.  
  
I couldn't help but look back at the hospital. Wasn't that supposed to be a place of safety? Was I to have no place to turn for help anymore? Obviously not.  
  
Darien turned to look at me as we pulled into a parking place in front of a big yellow apartment building. "We are going to go inside. If you make a scene, you will regret it."  
  
I snorted and looked away crossing my arms over my chest, "You don't scare me. I deal with negatrash scum like you everyday."  
  
He pulled on my headband, which snapped back on my head with a SMACK. "Not this week you don't," he added with a sadistic smile before he opened his car door and got out.  
  
I muttered incoherent things under my breath. THE NERVE! WHAT A -  
  
He opened my door and picked me up. I didn't say anything. I just continued thinking names for my Tuxedo Mask. Mine? I laughed out loud and he looked at me oddly. No, not mine anymore, I reasoned sadly.  
  
We went into an elevator, and he pressed the seventh floor button. "Couldn't you have taken the stairs?" I whined.  
  
He grinned as the metallic doors opened with a clink. "Was that so bad?"  
  
I looked down the hallway as we stepped into it. He walked down a few yards until we arrived to the door at the very end of the hallway. Obviously scrounging for his keys with one arm wasn't working so he put me down.  
  
I looked over my shoulder and started inching away from him, as he was obsessing over his keys. Moron, I thought as I began to increase my pace in backing up-until I hit something solid and warm.  
  
Hands grabbed my shoulders and I screamed out. Half in pain and half in terror, I ducked out from under the hands, squatted down, and flung me leg around.  
  
Whoever it was hit the ground with a sickening thud as I leaned against a doorway a few feet from Darien, who now was looking from me to whoever was laying on the ground. He laughed and walked over, and extended his hand to whoever it was on the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?" someone asked.  
  
Darien laughed again, "That's Serena." He turned and looked at me. I straightened up and tried to slow my labored breathing when I heard my name.  
  
I looked up to find a confused Diamond and a laughing Darien. My eyes widened a fraction.  
  
Diamond smiled sadistically, "Ah! The girl from the park," he turned to Darien and playfully punched him on the shoulder, "You dog!"  
  
Darien and I exchanged brief looks of disgust with each other. I was about to open my mouth, but Darien beat me to it.  
  
"Well, she isn't JUST the girl from the park." He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled my into his apartment with Diamond following.  
  
A wave of dizziness hit me as I was pulled inside. I sway slightly before I was pushed onto the couch. I looked up at the two.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Diamond asked skeptically.  
  
"The park. I guess that youma hit her with a beam instead of the scouts. So when she hit that tree, it fractured some ribs," Darien told him nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay-so why is she here? And why are we talking about all this in front of her? She could be a Sailor Scout for all we know, consider that brat Sailor Moon didn't show up in the park as we had planned."  
  
Darien grinned. And I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.  
  
Diamond looked back and forth between the two of us. It started to dawn on him. "You mean?"  
  
"Yes, she's Sailor Moon. Actually, not ONLY is she Sailor Moon, but she is ALSO the Moon Princess," he told him as he walked over and snapped my headband off.  
  
I frowned. "Give that back!"  
  
Diamond smiled at me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Diamond had always made advances towards me in youma battles, and now unpowered and alone I was very scared to be around him, much LESS in the same room with him. "Stop looking at me like that. And don't get any ideas. I decked your ass outside and I will do it again if you try to lay one finger on me, buddy."  
  
Diamond crossed his arms, "I like 'em feisty," he told Darien.  
  
I would have punched him then and there had Darien not said anything. "Will you come willingly?"  
  
I bit my lip, "I'm no use to come now."  
  
"Why not?" they both asked.  
  
"Because-had you known the whole story Darien-instead of listening in at the hospital, you would have realized that there is more to this whole process that just going blank on powers-"  
  
He nodded, "Continue."  
  
"Well, I retain all my powers except for transformation. And the powers are in their raw form. Using them at the moment could harm anyone within a 20 foot radius, even myself. So, that is obviously out of the question. And as for taking me to the negaverse and trying to turn me bad, forget it. These are my coming of age powers we're talking about here, not me turning into Sailor Moon. I'm too advanced to be turned evil during this week. Now if I choose to, AFTER I get new powers, then I can be turned. Not now. Not this week-"  
  
They exchanged glances.  
  
"She could be lying-" Diamond interjected.  
  
"But if she's not--  
  
"We could endanger ourselves," Diamond interjected again.  
  
"I'm willing to negotiate." That got their attention.  
  
"Howso?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Give me a week to get my stuff in order. My family. Friends. School. Let me live a week of my life, as if it's my last. I will listen and do what you want except when it comes to the scouts. You can restrain me if you want, but they are my responsibility. And turning now into the Princess will keep me to that responsibility at all costs." I told them.  
  
Darien nodded, "Deal. But you do realize this cannot be broken once we swear on it?"  
  
I locked eyes with him, "I do."  
  
Diamond interrupted, "Bound to me."  
  
I tore my eyes away from Darien, "Never," I spat out.  
  
Diamond shrugged, "Then no deal and we'll take our chances with you now."  
  
Darien watched in interest. So, Diamond didn't want him near Serena. I wonder why. But what was more intriguing was how much Serena loathed Diamond. Was it possible that they had some history that Darien was ignorant of? He tried to remember.  
  
* F L A S H B A C K *  
  
The Sailor Scouts were in a battle again. Darien had felt that familiar twinge when Sailor Moon had transformed. She had transformed begrudgingly, he thought.  
  
He didn't blame her. She had almost lost Sailor Mars last youma battle. And now, she had dreaded coming to the battles. After the battle where Sailor Mars had broken her leg, she clung to him crying.  
  
Her tears fell in torrents of emotion as it consumed her. "I'm s- s- so stupid," she stuttered.  
  
"Shhh," he had tried to comfort her. He held her in his arms as he always had done, except this time she was standing next to him, holding on for dear life.  
  
Her nose was buried in the corner of his tuxedo. He wished he could tear the mask off his face and tell her how much he card. But he couldn't.  
  
A single tear trickled down his face as he realized that this life-a life as Tuxedo Mask-meant a life of loneliness. A life without her. Because he could only have the Princess. He had known that much when he met Sailor Moon, but soon it all had changed. He fell in love with her.  
  
A cruel laugh disturbed him and he looked up. A man in a silver suit stood upon thin air, looking down on himself and Sailor Moon with an ill look on his face.  
  
"How sweet," he mocked, "the cry baby and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask."  
  
He pulled away from her.  
  
"Don't," she begged, holding onto the front of his tuxedo.  
  
"I'll be fine. This has to be taken care of." He pulled away, but she refused to let go.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face again. "You-you don't under-understand! I-I saw what's going to happen." She broke down and buried her face in his tuxedo, pulling him close. "Don't leave me," she whimpered.  
  
He tucked a finger under her chin and gently wiped away her tears with his finger. He lowered his head and gently kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her, wiping a stay piece of hair out of her face.  
  
A thud was heard and Tuxedo Mask slumped forward a little, still grasping Sailor Moon.  
  
"Don't leave me," she whispered more desperately, clinging to his jacket.  
  
He forced a smile, "I'll never leave you," he whispered as he fell limp to the ground.  
  
With a wave of the hand, Diamond sent Tuxedo Mask to the negaverse, to the open arms of Beryl.  
  
Diamond advanced upon Sailor Moon. "Ah, the illustrious Sailor Moon." He said as he walked menacingly closer to her.  
  
She took a step back. Unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Ah, the demonic Diamond," she mimicked.  
  
"What's wrong, darling? You look like you're having a bad day," he said as he leaned forward to smell her hair.  
  
SMACK!  
  
His head reeled back. He smiled oddly at her.  
  
"Don't call me darling!"  
  
"Whatever you say, darling!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Teleporting back to the negaverse seconds later.  
  
Sailor Moon fell back onto the sidewalk with a sickening thud. She curled up and began to cry. Mournful cries of one who lost something important to them filled the park, as she wept.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
Darien's hand flew to his lips as he reminisced over that kiss. He could feel her salty tears on his fingertip. He was brought back to the present as he looked at Serena, currently trapped behind Diamond against the wall.  
  
I fought as hard as I could, but my shoulder and ribs kept knocking against the wall with a sickening crack. "GETTOFFF!!" Iscreamed madly.  
  
"Keep still!" he hollered, trying to draw energy from me.  
  
Darien pulled Diamond off of me, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Scaring her to death, isn't likely going to get her to cooperate." He said hostily.  
  
Diamond took a step back from Darien, who was practically foaming at the mouth. He had never spoken to him in that tone of voice, never so aggressively.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Darien shook his head, "Nothing," he said mainly to himself. Nothing that is real.  
  
I collapsed against the wall and Darien picked me up. After a few moments of lying on the couch, my breathing began to level out and I woke up.  
  
My instinctive reflex was to scream, but Darien covered my mouth with his hand. "Will you agree to our deal?"  
  
I struggled - "I will NEVER be bound to-to THAT!" I pointed crudely at Diamond who shrugged.  
  
"Then there is no deal," he said indifferently, looking at his fingernails.  
  
Darien opened his mouth to say something, but I locked eyes with him. Pleading with him. "You have to understand. How can you NOT! You were there! Why don't you remember it?"  
  
His eyes were as indifferent as Diamonds. As cool as ice. I shuddered. What had they done to him? How could he have forgotten me so fast? Maybe I was never a priority to him, part of me argued. But another part fought back, how could you not be? He saved you almost everyday for years.  
  
He shook his head finally, breaking eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about. But you have to understand. Either bound to Diamond, or bound to me. And to me you will never be more than a mistress," he told me, regretting the words. "Beryl is my queen. And to have another would be treasonous. Beryl would only kill you if you were after me."  
  
I blinked the tears away. Mistress? Hah, when had I ever been stupid enough to think love conquers all? Love conquers nothing but one's heart and soon the body and mind are enslaved.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Fine," I tried to sound refined. As if my mind was made. "I agree to the terms of the agreement."  
  
Diamond smiled sadistically as I looked at him. "Well said, my queen."  
  
I shuddered. I bowed my head, silently vowing never to be his. Never to be his queen. Never to be part of the negaverse. Selene protect me! I prayed earnestly.  
  
"Ready to take the oath?" Darien asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Darien slipped out a dark crystal from his pocket. And began the oath, "With the taking of this crystal I do swear to come willingly to the negaverse. Without any reservation."  
  
I repeated him slowly and solemnly. My eyes were growing heavy. The reaction to the dark crystal was worse than I could have thought. Soon, even the sight of it was repulsive to me. I could hardly bare to feel it's presence.  
  
My communicator started going off, but as I reached in my pocket to grab it an odd sensation settled around me.  
  
I looked up but suddenly there was an odd glare on everything. Darien and Diamond were standing in front of me, but as I reached out to touch them I realized. I was in an energy cask.  
  
"Let me out," I screamed. It only sounded muted. My arms started to tire as I beat upon the unbreakable glass.  
  
I slid forward against the glass. "Let me out," I groaned.  
  
Diamond shook his head. "Not until we take care of your friends, darling."  
  
I closed my eyes as if I had fallen to sleep. I waged a war with myself to stay awake.  
  
Darien and Diamond teleported to the park where the scouts were fighting a lot of youmas.  
  
Darien watched with interested as Sailor Mars dusted one youma after another. Her brow was wet with perspiration.  
  
"Where is Moon?" Mars yelled out over her shoulder.  
  
Sailor Venus dusted a youma, before flipping around a killing another one. "She didn't answer her communicator!"  
  
Mars frowned, "Does that ditz ever get anywhere on time?"  
  
Sailor Mercury yelled, "She isn't being picked up on my computer. Not as Sailor Moon or as her alias."  
  
They all shook their heads and kept fighting the youmas.  
  
I opened my eyes. Selene let me help my friends, I prayed. Hoping the belief in something at the moment would help me focus. Somehow, I broke out of the energy cask and started out towards the park. As fast as I could, I ran. I fell a few times, bloodying both knees in the process, but I ran on.  
  
I got to the park just in time to find the scouts facing Darien and Diamond, looking extremely exhausted.  
  
Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. I watched in horror as he and Diamond began to harness a large energy ball.  
  
The scouts exchanged looks.  
  
Mars looked up in the sky, "Wherever you are Sailor Moon, I love you. Fight on! FOR US!"  
  
The scouts murmured, "FOR US!"  
  
A tear trickled down my cheek and I began to run into the open. I don't know why I did. It was a VERY stupid thing to do, but I did it. I would keep my promise to honor and protect my loyal protectors.  
  
At the moment I reached the scouts, the energy ball was thrown. It speed towards them with amazing accuracy and speed. I screamed as I thought it would hit Mars. I jumped, pushing her out of the way. Taking her place.  
  
I turned, facing the peril headon.  
  
The tear on my cheek fell to the ground. I heard it splatter. I heard the scouts take a deep breath. I heard Mars scream with everything she had. I heard Jupiter grab her arm, keeping her from running to me.  
  
I saw Tuxedo Mask holding his breath. I saw his eyes fill with tears. I saw Diamond see his bride die before his eyes. I saw my future-nonexistent. And I saw Rini. disappear into this air.  
  
And then the energy ball collided with me, and I flew back several feet. My back scraped against the concrete.  
  
I stopped. And everything came to a halt.  
  
The scouts stood over me, crying, clinging to each other. Sailor Mars laid her head across my stomach. Tears smothered me. Covered me.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she told me. Her purple eyes bearing into mine.  
  
I smiled, "Don't be." I caressed her cheek with my hand.  
  
"Don't leave us," the scouts cried.  
  
"I will never leave you, I promise." I closed my eyes and gave into the warm golden glow that had begun to surround me.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Ah!!! If someone I knew wrote this and left me hanging I would whack them.. Don't you all want to whack me?? :P  
  
MtDewSuzie@aol.com  
  
For reviews!! 


	5. G o n e

"Completely Breathless"  
  
I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! On with the story.  
  
Also, please remember Sailor Moon (Serena) lost Tuxedo Mask, not knowing it  
was el jerko Darien Chiba. And now—brain washed (Tuxedo Mask) Darien  
doesn't remember Sailor Moon was his chica.  
  
No Flames + Lotsa Review = More THOUGHTS about updates.  
  
God bless!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter Four  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I smiled as I stared up at the Scouts, who had been hovering over me for the past ten minutes. I slowly felt myself drifting, as I do when I fall asleep, but I knew this was not only sleep. This was the big sleep. The one you don't come back from.  
  
How can this be happening? Part of me yelled. You're future is not longer set while Darien remains at Beryl's side. You signed your fate over when you pledged to go to the Negaverse. Your powers will be fully intact within days, and then what will you do; that is, if you even live until then, the other part of me replied angrily.  
  
I can't die. I thought calmly. Yet I didn't know how. And that's when I noticed. I opened my eyes, and my eyelids were no longer heavy. I no longer felt myself falling into the deep dark pit of sleepiness. I was being pulled up from the ground.  
  
Granted I had some bruises and a few broken ribs, I was as good as new. The scouts enveloped me in a tight hug, yet I felt oddly detached. It was as if I was watching myself from afar. I shook my head in attempt to rid myself of this strange feeling, but I couldn't.  
  
Mars noticed my odd expression, and on signal the scouts all took a few steps back. They looked at me as if I had some weird disease.  
  
I looked down at myself. And I was glowing gold. My skin was fair, as usual, but there was a gold hovering mist about me. And I knew why. I just didn't dare want to admit it. He can't have helped me. Could he? Is there any way that he could have fought whatever he's under and saved my life once again?  
  
No, I thought bitterly as I looked up and saw Darien and Diamond looking at me. As the scouts stood as if rooted to the ground, Darien and Diamond came closer to me.  
  
My knees wobbled unstably and I collapsed to the ground. I looked down at the cement as bitter tears flowed from the corner of my eyes. Why did everything make no sense in my life?  
  
Darien grinned at me with his "Mr.I Know It All" grin that I had grown to hate, and Diamond smiled in a way that sent a chill down my spine. Either unconsciously or purposely the scouts took a few more steps back.  
  
Diamond laughed, "What's wrong girls? Afraid to see your friend so defeated looking? Guess it's a hard thing to understand when your leader is deserting you."  
  
I glared at him, "You wish!" My eyes flashed a warning that he was headed into a danger he didn't even know what he was getting himself into if he didn't shut up. He must have realized it, because he quickly shut up and said no more.  
  
I started to stand up, but then I felt a tug on my naval, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in Darien's apartment. I felt to my knees as I felt one of them trying to steal my energy. I swatted Diamond away. "Leave me be! Why did you do that? Now they'll think I was kidnapped."  
  
They didn't answer me. Darien knelt down and grabbed my arm to pull me up, but I resisted. I pulled back, "Leave me alone."  
  
Darien shrugged and walked off a few feet, leaving me with Diamond, who was smiling sadistically.  
  
"Glad you're ridding yourself of him in your memories," Diamond whispered to me. Obviously he wasn't away Darien was listening. "You're mine now," he told me with an affectionate kiss to my cheek. I turned my head away.  
  
I pulled myself off the ground. "You're a moron," I told him. And I started walking off towards the door, but Darien walked up to it and leaned on it.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he ran a hand through his uneven ebony hair.  
  
"Home," I told him, locking eyes with him. He said nothing, only glared at me. "What? Am I not allowed to go home? To my house?"  
  
"I suppose, but you had better remember in two days you're ours. Better live up your life, girlie." He spat before turning around and walking over to the couch.  
  
I half laughed and snorted at the same time. "I'm yours? I think not. The only person I'll belong to is Diamond," I shuddered as I turned the doorknob and walked out the door. I hoped that Diamond hadn't heard that. Little did I know he had watched the sparks that had flown between us. He knew what was going on.  
  
I couldn't stand the thought of going home to my empty house. My parents had flashed a two week vacation to Paris to me. Too bad I had to turn it down. At the time it was because I was depressed about how to tell the scouts I was Sailor Moon. Now I couldn't go because I had literally sold my soul to Satan himself.  
  
I wandered around the park for a few hours but I felt myself being drawn back to Darien's apartment. I cracked open the door and poked my head inside. No one as far as I could see, so I sneaked in. Darien was leaning around a door at the end of the hallway. I crept closer and hid behind a large plant in the middle of the hallway.  
  
*DARIEN'S POV*  
  
I leaned closer to the door. I could hear Beryl and Diamond talking. They were yelling at the top of their lungs in an argument. I wanted to open the door and say, "My landlords going to come down here and kill me for all the noise." But I knew they would just ignore me.  
  
I heard a rustle behind me when I turned nothing was there. I put my ear back against the door.  
  
"So has that, that TRAMP been trying to steal my Endymion away from me again?" Beryl hissed.  
  
Diamond laughed, "Serenity? Oh no; actually, it seems as though she has resigned from seeking him. The shock to her was that it was actually the guy who was always a jerk to her. The beauty of it is if he had any memories of her we would be in deep shit, but he doesn't. He doesn't even remember her from normal life. Just as seeing her as "Meatball Head" as he calls her."  
  
Beryl giggled. "Then my plan is working out perfectly. By the end of the week, Endymion will be mine forever, and you can have that bitch Serenity. But I warn you now Diamond, if she struggles ONE time I'll kill her. She is not going to take Endymion away from me again!"  
  
Diamond sighed, "But Beryl," he interrupted. "You know she isn't going to sit back and let you take him. Their suppose to be soul mates, if you kill her Endymion will die."  
  
"Not if I bond myself with Endymion, then he will only have eyes for me."  
  
I stumbled back from the door and ran back a few steps. I liked Beryl enough, but to be subject to her viciousness for eternity. I couldn't...wouldn't imagine that. I saw Serena hiding behind the plant in the hallway.  
  
I pulled her up by her arm and she squeaked in fright.  
  
*END OF DARIENS POV*  
  
I squeaked in fright as Darien pulled my up by my arm. He didn't look very happy. "What did I do?"  
  
He looked deep into my eyes and ignored my question. My cheeks turned bright red. He was staring at me in a weird way. I tried to break the contact by pulled away, but he just pulled me back, closer into his embrace.  
  
I heard the door handle turn and I gasped. If Beryl found me like this she would kill me, and likewise Diamond would kill Darien. I wrapped my arms around his neck, locking eyes with him.  
  
He nodded understandingly and scooped my legs out from under me, and before I knew what happened next he had transformed into Tuxedo Mask and had jumped out of some bedroom on a window.  
  
He didn't stop until we got to the park where he sat me down, unknowingly, on our bench. I couldn't help but look out longingly to the lake, where I would look out to when Tuxedo Mask brought me here.  
  
Tuxedo Mask had now transformed into Darien. He touched my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He had a semi-serious expression on his face and I laughed as I pushed my finger into the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong? You look so—"  
  
I was cut off as he leaned forward and kissed me. At first, I started to lean in as I always had, but the sudden show of public emotion floored me. I pushed him back and bit my lip. "What was all that about?"  
  
He frowned at me and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you mean?" I sent him a spine tingling glare and he continued, "Oh please, don't tell me that you didn't want me to do that."  
  
"That's besides the point. What I'm saying is that for the past few days you have been all 'Beryl this and Beryl that...' And now you want to kiss me?" I scooted back.  
  
He threw his hands up in the air and stood up. "I just don't get you! One minute you are trying to get me to play your hero, the next you are pushing me away. Do you want me or don't you? I'm not playing games here. You got inside my head, and I don't know how. But every time I turn around I see you, not Beryl. When Beryl kisses me, I imagine you. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
I looked at the ground and stood up. Against my better judgment, I walked up to him and put my hands in his. I looked into his eyes and closed them as he leaned forward to kiss me. Just before his lips touched mine, I pulled back a fraction. "If you want to truly be with me, there's only one way. And if you want to be with me, you have to find that way."  
  
And I walked away. Just as I got a few feet from him, a car stopped at a light. A song wafted through the air.  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home, yeah  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
And left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me,  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
(Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm)  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here,  
  
right now  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind (Can't get you off my mind)  
  
I'm tryinmy best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (I could touch your face)  
  
But the truth remains,  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby you're gone (you're gone)  
  
Baby girl youre gone  
  
You're gone, you're  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
  
But if there's something that I could do,  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
The time is passing so slowly now,  
  
Guess that's my life without you (Guess that's my life without you)  
  
And maybe I could change my everyday,  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you)  
  
And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sitting here (Sitting here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (Can't get you off my mind)  
  
I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong (My best to be a man and be  
strong)  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (Wishing I could touch your face)  
  
But the truth remains, (Truth remains)  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone (you're gone)  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
What will I do if I can't be with you?  
  
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be?  
  
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see that I need you here with me?  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sitting here (Sitting here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (Can't get you off my mind)  
  
I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong (My best to be a man)  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (Ooh touch you baby)  
  
But the truth remains (The truth remains)  
  
I've been sitting here (Sit in here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (Can't get you off my mind)  
  
I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong (My best to be a man)  
  
I drove myself insane (Ooh)  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (Ooh)  
  
But the truth remains, (Ooh, Maybe the truth is yours)  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone (you're gone)  
  
Baby girl you're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
But the truth remains, you're.  
G o n e  
  
I heard the song as the car sped off into the distance and I froze. I looked over my shoulder and suddenly I found myself loosing myself in Darien's eyes. He started to walk towards me slowly. My shoulders shook in agony. I tried to move but I couldn't. And suddenly I felt a pain in the corner of my mind and almost blacked out.  
  
"The scouts are in trouble," I moaned under my breathe as I forced myself to inhale and turned and ran.  
  
I didn't look back.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!  
  
What will happen next! Tune in within the next few weeks. E-mail me if ya want:  
  
Mtdewsuzie@aol.com 


	6. Author's Note

COMEPLETELY BREATHLESS  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Any lyrics used in this story are NOT mine nor are the characters unless I  
specifically state they are mine and I own them.  
  
I don't want to be sued.  
  
Stay tune for more updates as I will be working extra hard to get everyone  
a good chappie!  
  
Lyas!  
  
Scribe 


	7. Sailor Moon No Longer

"Completely Breathless"

I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! On with the story. Sorry it's been like umm 3 years since last update.

Also, please remember Sailor Moon (Serena) lost Tuxedo Mask, not knowing it  
was el jerko Darien Chiba. And now—brain washed (Tuxedo Mask) Darien  
doesn't remember Sailor Moon was his chica.

Song lyrics by Avril Lavinge Song: When You're Gone

No Flames + Lotsa Review More THOUGHTS about updates.

God bless!

Chapter Five

I ran. My lungs protested every step of the way. My chest heaved. 'I don't know how much farther I can run,' I thought. 'But you will keep running until you find them and they are safe.' I told myself. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to them.

They were my only reason for living anymore. What else did I have? My love deserted me, and I was going to be living with a crazy nympho named Diamond soon. While I would have to watch my back for Beryl trying to kill me every step of the way.

I heard Darien yell behind me as I turned a corner and was in a very lit clearing. "Serena Stop!"

I ran faster and what I saw almost made me pass out. Each of my Sailor Soldiers were bound to a tree. There were about 3 youmas who were taking their sweet time stealing there life forces.

Mina saw me first. I saw the beads of sweat on her forhead. The strain she was under was great. A smile was still on her face as she looked at me. "Serena, you shouldn't be here."

I hushed her and went behind the tree, trying to figure out a way to cut the thick vine that was binding her. A heard the rustle behind me before I had a chance to react. A strong warm body pushed me up against the tree. I was so surprised that I didn't even have a chance to quell the groan that escaped my lips.

Mina head the hit behind the tree and began to panick. "Serena? --- Serena? If you are okay, answer me. Please tell me you just tripped."

A knife was behind held to my throat. "TELL HER!" was the gruff response.

I choked on my own spit. I was scared SHITLESS. I was behind held face first into the tree with some guy pressing me there. God knows who it was. "I'm fine, Mina. I just tripped."

I heard her sigh of relief. The tears began to flow freely. Little did I realize but each tear was pure white. It was so bright. I realized as they began to fall that they were forming something.

My attacker whispered into my ear. "Did you forget about our little bargain, Princess? Do you realize that tonight is the last night? Tonight is the night you transform, Meatball Head. And you will be my mistress forever."

I sobbed freely now. I was to betray my friends tonight. For a few moments, I felt completely helpless. All the things I would lose by this choice. Memories came back to me... So unwanted.

F L A S H B A C K

We both laid on his bed, hands entertwined, just relaxing and watching tv. I rolled over on my side. "Do you think we'll be together forever, Darien?"

He turned and kissed my forhead. "Always, Princess."

My eyes widened, "You know?" I was surprised. I didn't think he had gotten his memories back yet.

He squinted, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," I turned away, but I knew he was still watching me. Still studying me. He always was.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the night before he was taken. I should have told him. Maybe if he had known, they couldn't have turned him. Only I knew that we were soul mates. I sobbed harder. Now, I would have to lose them all forever. 'But you can't join the negaverse, Serena. Not willingly. That would kill the Sailor Soldiers immediately. They would lose hope in their cause.' My mind argued.

I steeled back my tears and bit my lip. I was aware of the crystle that was now on my lap. Now, it was mine to command.

"Moon Princess Transformation!" (AN: I know that's not right, but like I said before. My rules My story. lol )

He was thrown off me, immobilzed for a few moments. I picked up his dagger, knowing he wouldn't harm me anyway. It was just to scare me.

Immediately I was transformed into a long flowing white gown. A simple circlet on my head with pearls in my "buns." My cresent moon flashed distinctly on my forhead. I felt the flow of power. So strong. So bidding to do my will. It was almost more than I could take.

I heard a grunt, a scream. I could feel my Sailor Soldier's pain. It broke my heart. I could hear Raye asking me to help in her mind. She was so weak. I walked around the tree, seeing them all clearly now.

Mina whispered, "An angel" before her head went limp. They were hanging by mere threads.

The youmas hungrily turned to me, feeling all my energy. "Forget it, boys." I raised my scepter. "Moon Princess Halation." And they were gone.

I lowered my scepter and let it fall. It disappeared before it hit the ground. I raised my hands to the front of my gown where the material gathered into a bow. In the center of the bow was what looked like a beautiful diamond. I pulled it forward. "Selene," I yelled, "Grant me the grace and power to heal my beloved friends. Help me heal them. Give me the strength and knowledge."

My cresent moon on my forhead blazed silver. Something was happeneing. I could feel it. The power washed over me as it washed over them. I began to feel the strain though as they were each released and fell into knealing positions on the ground. One by one they walked forward to me and kissed my forhead.

Raye looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for doubt you, Princess."

"It's okay, my friend." I kissed her forhead back. I tried to slowly stop dispensing the power, but it refused to slow. Like a faucet that had been turned on full blast, the only way to stop it was to turn the knob. I knew almost instantly what this would cost me.

"Carry on for me, you all." And in an instant, they realized what I meant by those words.

They all screamed "No."

But it was too late. Darien was stumbling around the tree. There were tears in his eyes when our gazes met. I smiled lovingly. "I will always love you, my prince." And then I put an end to it all. I stopped the flow of power.

I felt sleepy. Like I was falling into a mist. I fell backwards. And hit the ground with a thud. I closed my eyes. And I heard a song in the back of my head. One last memory of my life.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in "my" booth, when Darien came and sat next to me. We had just gotten in a big fight and he hurt my feelings -- again.

"Look, Serena, I'm really sorry. Just for some reason, you always get under my skin. I don't know. It's like no day is complete it I haven't seen you. Then when I don't see you, I get so mad at you for not seeing me. It's weird."

I looked up at him and was going to say something, but he put a finger on my lips. "Shhh." He told me and he leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled away, I brought my hand to my lips, tracing the kiss he had just left. I smiled, and when he saw this. He gently kissed me again. (AN: AWWWWWWW)

I heard the song playing at the same time as we kissed.

'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you'

END OF FLASHBACK

Life would never be the same without Darien in it. So I really had no reason to keep living. I refused to be used by Diamond. So, I let go. I let my mind whisper one more time that the Sailor Soldiers were to go on with life and live happy lives. I would miss them all terribly.

----------------------------------------------------

NOT THE END so don't worry! There's still time for Sailor Moon to save the day, or is there: ) I know I'm evil. Lol About Time for a freakin update though.


	8. It Can't Be

"Completely Breathless"

I own nothing. Don't bother suing me. I own nothing. I have nothing. Get over it.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! On with the story.

Also, please remember Sailor Moon (Serena) lost Tuxedo Mask, not knowing it was el jerko Darien Chiba. And now—brain washed (Tuxedo Mask) Darien doesn't remember Sailor Moon was his chica.

No Flames + Lotsa Review More THOUGHTS about updates.

God bless!

Chapter Seven

**LAST TIME:**

I felt sleepy. Like I was falling into a mist. I fell backwards. And hit the ground with a thud. I closed my eyes. And I heard a song in the back of my head. One last memory of my life.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in "my" booth, when Darien came and sat next to me. We had just gotten in a big fight and he hurt my feelings -- again.

"Look, Serena, I'm really sorry. Just for some reason, you always get under my skin. I don't know. It's like no day is complete it I haven't seen you. Then when I don't see you, I get so mad at you for not seeing me. It's weird."

I looked up at him and was going to say something, but he put a finger on my lips. "Shhh." He told me and he leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled away, I brought my hand to my lips, tracing the kiss he had just left. I smiled, and when he saw this. He gently kissed me again. (AN: AWWWWWWW)

I heard the song playing at the same time as we kissed.

'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you'

END OF FLASHBACK

Life would never be the same without Darien in it. So I really had no reason to keep living. I refused to be used by Diamond. So, I let go. I let my mind whisper one more time that the Sailor Soldiers were to go on with life and live happy lives. I would miss them all terribly.

**... AND WE CONTINUE **

They all looked at her in disbelief. Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury all were shocked. What had they let happen? Grief clouded their vision. Sailor Venus's eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees. She let her fingers trace Serena's face. The cresent moon on her forhead still was present. "What have we done?" she whispered under her breathe.

Sailor Mar's eyes darkened. "How could she leave us? She was our leader! She was suppose to be strong for us! And look, she left us alone!"

Jupiter turned to Mars. "What the hell, Mars? Serena was always a good leader. She gave her life for us!"

"What good does it do us if she isn't here?" Mars argued. "She took the easy way out."

Mercury's lip trembled. "Guys, I don't think us arguing is going to change anything. Serena sacraficed her life for us to live. This isn't how we should be acting!"

Mars walked away. "I'm tired of being told how I should act. Serena was weak! Look! She's dead... GONE! She was worthless when she was alive and worthless now that she's dead!"

I thought I should not be feeling anything. That I should be ceasing to exist. That I should be seeing my mother. But all I could feel is pain. Excruciating pain. It was his pain. Pain I had caused him by making him think I was dead. Perhaps if I hadn't willed the crystal to give him his memories back. Perhaps it would all go away.

My head felt dizzy. Wait a minute. I shouldn't have a head. What is going on! I began to hear voices. At first they were distant and the longer I listened, the sharper and more distinct the voices became. I heard the scouts arguing. What the hell?

I heard Raye and Lita.

What good does it do us if she isn't here?" Mars argued. "She took the easy way out."

Mercury's lip trembled. "Guys, I don't think us arguing is going to change anything. Serena sacraficed her life for us to live. This isn't how we should be acting!"

Mars walked away. "I'm tired of being told how I should act. Serena was weak! Look! She's dead... GONE! She was worthless when she was alive and worthless now that she's dead!"

Pain. All I could feel was pain. I felt tears forming where my eyes were suppose to be. Suddenly, I felt the urge to inhale. To take a breath. Oh my god. Was I still alive? Could it be possible?

Darien watched them argue from beside the tree. He had tried to keep her from doing this. He had tried to contain her. To keep her safe. But she had to go being all herioc. She had to stand up for her friends. He couldn't believe that she gave her life to save her friends. This girl was so complicated. He didn't understand why he felt the need to protect her. To make her his.

Then he watched as she turned to look at him. "I'll always love you, my prince." Her words kept echoing in his mind. And then he was blinded. By memories. By emotions. By his and her past. Their past. Their love. Their once in a lifetime love. It astounded him.

For moments he was stunned. Tears blurred his vision. How could he hurt her like he did. Turn away. Try to love another-- Beryl. She must have felt so forsaken. So unloved. He almost hated himself for what he knew he had made her feel. He felt like such an ass.

He watched her friends argue. Well, what she called her friends. Raye said aweful things about her. He was about to step in and say something, but he saw Serena's eyelids fluttering.

His world stopped. She couldn't be...

I took a deep breath. When the oxygen hit my lungs, I began to cough. I couldn't stop. Slowly I tried to sit up, but all the blood rushed to my head. I felt so weak. So dizzy. What happened? Why couldn't I do?

I felt his presence before I even saw him. 'Serena' I heard him using our connection. Like he use to, but now. It was clear. He said my name. And in a moment, I knew why I couldn't die. Because we were soul mates. We couldn't live without each other. And without the other, we couldn't die.

The scouts around me shouted my name. And the pain set in again. I slowly knelt on my knees, willing my body the power to stand. A hand was held out in front of me--- Raye.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I took her hand, but that didn't mean I would forgive her harsh words. I looked at her blankly when I stood up. I took a few steps forward. Again, I fell. I was so weak. I guess they were right.

"I don't expect you all to be there for me forever." My voice was broken. I felt so defeated. "I'm sorry I almost left. It really wasn't the easy way out. I was trying to give you all a chance at life. Without Darien, I don't have one." Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Oh Serena," Mina knelt next to me, still sobbing. "I was so scared you were gone forever." Lita and Amy joined her. We all knelt, holding each other and crying.

Raye stood alone. Her eyes red and her eyelids puffy.

I looked up at her. "Raye?" I called her name, but she simply walked away.

Again I willed strength. My body allowed me to get up this time. Walking was a slow task, but I was working on it. It was working. I followed her. "Raye!" I called out.

She was only steps in front of me. I reached out to her arm.

She turned, recoiling. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I took a few steps back. "Raye! What is so wrong with you? I'm sorry if you thought I was abandoning you! I thought I was making the best decision for you all!"

She snorted. "Serena, you have NEVER made the best decisions. You've always been the laziest. The loudest. The latest. You've put in the least amount of effort and have always gotten everything. You got to be the Princess and you have Darien. Now you're behind whiney because fate is making things a little difficult for you. Suck it up. You were taking the easy way out like you always do. I don't want to save your ass anymore. I'm done with you and your shit."

She turned to walk away. I didn't follow. I couldn't. Embarassment. Fear. Hate. Depression. So many things I felt. But I just stood until my legs began to give out. It was night out. The moon was hid behind clouds. I heard distant thunder. And soon it was raining. I threw my head back as I enjoyed the rain. It ran down my face and back. It cooled me.

I felt so alone. So afriad.

But at the same time, I felt so accomplished. I saved my Sailor Soliders. I was there for them. Like the leader I should be. I helped and protected them. And Darien.

He said my name through our connection. I repeated it to myself again. OUR connection.

A smile crossed my face as I got up and started to walk home. Tonight at least I knew I would sleep good tonight.

R/R Thanks!


End file.
